


Who Needs a Trophy When I Have You?

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was so moved by Kurt's performance at Regionals that he has to give him a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs a Trophy When I Have You?

After Regionals, Kurt and Blaine, now dating for almost a week, sat together in the back seat of the bus back to Dalton. Blaine's arm was around Kurt, who rested his head on Blaine's chest, for all the the trip that they weren't making out. In other words, for about ten minutes. In fact, the new couple was so caught up in each other that they didn't notice that the rest of the Warblers were throwing things at them.

“Men, we'll be officially on campus in two minutes,” Wes said, poking Blaine in the arm. Dalton had rules against PDA on campus. Once the bus pulled into the driveway, they'd be on campus.

“You're coming to my place for dinner, right?” Kurt said as they broke apart. “I can drive you home after.”

“Sure,” Blaine smiled. He couldn't wait to spend two hours alone in the car with Kurt on the way back to Lima. The bus pulled into the school and Kurt practically drags Blaine to his car. Blaine and Kurt drove to the school together, Kurt picking Blaine up, so Blaine's car was back at home anyway.

“I want to kiss you,” Blaine said.

“I can't get another demerit, not after we got caught in the common room,” Kurt said.

“Let's leave campus then,” Blaine said.

They did up their seat belts and Kurt pulled the Navigator out of the parking lot. They were driving into Lima when Blaine told Kurt to pull off the road. Kurt saw an old grocery store that had been out of business for a while and pulls into the parking lot.

“You were amazing today,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Blaine's hand dropped to Kurt's lap. “I want to give you a prize.”

“O-okay,” Kurt said hesitantly. Kurt turned off the car and the lights. It was dark enough that nobody should notice his black car there. Blaine's hand undid the fastenings of Kurt's pants, his hand locating Kurt's package. Blaine felt Kurt's cock harden against his touch, and smiled. He maneuvered the quickly hardening erection so that it poked out of the flap of Kurt's underwear.

Taking a second to find the courage, Blaine lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock. Then he licked the tip, tasting the small drop of salty precome there. Blaine swirled his tongue around the head, feeling self-satisfied when he heard Kurt's quiet, breathy moan. He pulled his lips tight over his teeth, then sucked Kurt's cock into his mouth, taking in several inches. He felt Kurt's hands on his head, hearing Kurt curse quietly when he realized he couldn't wind his fingers in Blaine's hair because of all the damn hair gel.

Blaine sucked, trying different actions and listening to the reactions they brought. He swirled his tongue around the head again, then lightly dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit at the end, tasting the saltiness leaking from Kurt's hard cock. Every time Kurt moaned, Blaine felt his own cock harden. He traced the shape of the head with his tongue, fondling Kurt's balls through his underwear with one hand. Kurt's knees fell further apart instinctively.

Blaine sucked the whole length of Kurt's cock into his mouth again, pressing his nose against cotton before pulling off slightly, but still using as much suction as he could. Kurt smelled so good. Musky and bitter, but also sweet. So male, so _Kurt_.

“Oh, Baby, I'm gonna come,” Kurt said, and Blaine had to stop himself from humping the Navigator seats. Kurt's voice was deeper, full of lust, and the when Kurt called him _Baby_ like that, Blaine felt himself shiver. He pulled his hand away from Kurt and palmed his own clothed erection. Kurt came hard into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine felt how alive Kurt's cock was as it spurted hot fluid into Blaine's mouth. He swallowed it down eagerly, and, pressing his palm hard against his own cock, came as well.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt said, as he recovered from his orgasm. “Can I help you out?”

Blaine felt his face grow hot as he blushed.

“Um, I kind of came in my pants.”

“Really,” Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“You are just so gorgeous and sexy and amazing, I couldn't help myself,” Blaine said, blushing. “Unfortunately, this now means I have to be around your family with sticky underwear.”

“I have a change of clothes in the backseat. My underwear might be a little tight on you, but it's clean,” Kurt said. He leaned over the seat and pull out the bag with his spare clothes. He tossed a pair of boxer-briefs to Blaine who stripped off his pants and changed his underwear in the front seat. Kurt couldn't help himself, when Blaine was briefly pantsless, and let out a wolf-whistle, causing Blaine to blush again. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing that again any time soon.

“We'd better get going,” Kurt said, when Blaine was buckled into the front seat again. “We don't want to be late for dinner.”

“I'm not that hungry anymore,” Blaine joked, pretending to rub his belly, and this time it was Kurt's turn to blush.

“You are incredibly good at that,” Kurt said. “Are you sure you've never done it before?”

“I promise,” Blaine said. “Natural talent, I guess.”

“Of all the things to be gifted at, you would have a talent for giving head,” Kurt smirked as he drove the rest of the way home.

*End*


End file.
